Piece of My Heart is You
by WindSkyCouple
Summary: Kim Jongin jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan anak baru disekolahnya. anak itu sangat mirip dengan temannya dulu yang pindah ke Belanda karena pekerjaan ayahnya. sampai akhirnya, hubungan mereka sempat merenggang. Wow, lalu gimana kelanjutannya? mind to RnR? Warning Inside. Kaido/Kaisoo ff.


Piece of My Heart is You

Cast: Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, other.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, School-Life

Rated: T

Length: Oneshoot

Warning: Yaoi, Boy x Boy, OOC, Typo(s), No Plagiat, No Siders, No Bashing Chara, other!

Annyeong! Ah, akhirnya author berhasil bikin ff Kaisoo lagi. Oh ya, untuk yang Hard to Say 'I Love You' bakal aku share besok, sorry banget yang udah nungguin *bow. Oke, tanpa banyak cincong (?) langsung menuju ke cerita!

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI OR KAISOO, JUST LEAVE THIS PAGE!

.

.

.

FANFICTION IS STARTED! HAPPY READ! ^^

.

.

.

Dipagi yang cukup cerah ini, seorang namja bersurai hitam tengah berlari-lari di lorong sebuah sekolah ternama. Helaian rambutnya yang berterbangan karena terkena angin menambah kesan keren didirinya. Sampai akhirnya, namja itu berhenti didepan ruangan kepala sekolah. Namja itu pun mengetuk pintu ruangan itu, sampai setelah mendapat izin dari yang menghuni, baru ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan bercat putih tulang itu.

"Mr! I'm really sorry! I'm late for 5 minutes!" ucap namja itu sambil membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat sebanyak 3 kali.

"Never mind. Ah, you're the new student right?" tanya Mr. Kris yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh namja itu.

"Ok, What's your name?" tanya Mr. Kris lagi membuat namja itu tersenyum cerah.

"Ah, Do Kyungsoo imnida." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan bahasa Koreanya yang lancar.

"Baiklah Kyungsoo, mari ikut saya kekelas barumu." Ajak Mr. Kris dengan logat Koreannya yang kental. Kyungsoo pun segera keluar ruangan kepala sekolah setelah Mr. Kris keluar dari situ. Mereka berjalan dalam diam dan akhirnya sampai dikelas bertulisan 10-2. Mr. Kris mengetuk pintu kelas itu, sampai akhirnya keluar seorang songsaenim berwajah cantik yang sama sekali tidak Kyungsoo kenal.

"What's wrong, Mr. Kris?" tanya songsaenim itu.

"Ah, , this is you're new student." Ucap Mr. Kris kepada Ms. Tiffany yang menurut Kyungsoo adalah wali kelas barunya.

"What is you're name, dear?" tanya Ms. Tiffany sambil tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo.

"Do Kyungsoo imnida." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil membungkukkan badanya 90 derajat.

"Tiffany Hwang imnida. I'm you're homeroom in this class. And i'm your Math teacher." Ucap Ms. Tiffany tanpa melepas senyuman dari wajahnya.

"Nah, Kyungsoo-ah, ini wali kelasmu, baik-baik dengan teman-temanmu, arra?" tanya Mr. Kris sambil menepuk pundak Kyungsoo.

"Arraseo, Mr. Terima kasih atas bantuannya." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum sebelum Mr. Kris berjalan meninggalkan ia dan Ms. Tiffany. Tiba-tiba, Ms. Tiffany sudah melangkah kedalam yang reflek langsung diikuti oleh Kyungsoo.

_Kyungsoo POV_

Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki kelas baruku ini. Didalam, semua muridnya adalah namja, karena ini memang sekolah khusus namja. Mereka semua langsung diam melihat kedatanganku dan Ms. Tiffany. Wah, disiplin sekali yah.

"Nah, please introduce about yourself, dear." Ucap Ms. Tiffany membuyarkan segala lamunannku.

"Ah ne. Annyeonghaseyo, Do Kyungsoo imnida." Ucapku sambil tersenyum. Mataku memandang seluruh teman-temanku, tiba-tiba, tak sengaja pandanganku dengan seorang namja berkulit Tan dan memiliki iris kelam itu bertemu. Cukup lama sampai akhirnya namja itu memalingkan wajahnya. Akupun melanjutkan perkenalanku sampai selesai. Setelah itu, Ms. Tiffany menyuruhku duduk disebelah namja tadi. Tidak!

_Kyungsoo POV End_

_Jongin POV_

Disaat Ms. Tiffany dan murid baru masuk kekelas, aku sepertinya langsung terpesona dengan wajah murid baru itu. Wajahnya yang oval, kulitnya yang putih dan sepertinya halus itu, dan tampangnya yang sangat menggemaskan itu, tidak, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Apa itu disebutnya? Ah, Love at first sight.

"Ah ne, Annyeonghaseyo, Do Kyungsoo imnida." Ucapnya. Oh jadi namanya Kyungsoo. Nama yang cukup bagus, dan suaranya sangat merdu. Tiba-tiba, tanpa sengaja pandangan kami bertemu selama beberapa detik, namun aku langsung memalingkan wajahku keluar jendela. Aish, pasti wajahku sudah memerah ini. Masih terbayang iris hitam kecoklatan miliknya, sangat indah.

Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang menepuk pundakku membuatku tersadar dari lamunannku. Akupun menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang dan melihat Kyungsoo sedang tersenyum kepadaku membuatku salting.

"Annyeong. Do Kyungsoo imnida. Kamu siapa?" ucapnya setelah mendudukkan tubuhnya disampingku. Jantungku berdetak cepat disaat ia menatapku dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Kim Jongin." Ucapku dingin. Entah kenapa aku malah ingin bersikap dingin kepadanya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menjanggal dihatiku.

"Bangapta." Ucapnya dengan nada ceria.

"Hmm." Balasku yang hanya dengan sebuah gumaman.

_Jongin POV End_

Selama pelajaran, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak fokus pada pelajarannya. Kyungsoo masih memikirkan orang disebelahnya. Ya, Jongin. Kyungsoo merasa ada suatu ikatan diantara mereka. Seperti ia sudah sejak lama mengenal Jongin, namun ia lupa siapa itu Jongin. Yang ia ingat hanyalah ia pernah punya teman bernama Kai sebelum ia pindah ke Belanda. Nama namja itu Kai, dan namja itu adalah cinta pertamanya. Kyungsoo tidak tau nama lengkap namja itu, yang ia tau namja itu berkulit Tan dan lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya. Mungkin ciri-cirinya sama dengan Jongin, tapi sikap Kai dulu sangatlah baik dan ramah, berbeda dengan Jongin yang dingin kepada dia.

"Saatnya waktu istirahat. It's time for break"

Terdengar suara dari speaker yang menandakan bahwa sudah waktunya istirahat. Kyungsoo dan Jongin segera membereskan buku-buku mereka begitu juga dengan anak-anak yang lain. Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak Kyungsoo membuat namja itu tersentak.

"Halo, Kyungsoo. Perkenalkan, aku Baekhyun. Ini Chanyeol, namjachinguku, dan ini Sehun, yang paling muda diantara kita. Sehun dan Jongin sebenarnya lompat satu kelas karena kepintaran mereka." Ucap Baekhyun panjang lebar yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Salam kenal, chingudeul." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memasang senyumannya membuat Baekhyun gemas dan akhirnya mencubit pelan pipi chubby Kyungsoo.

"Uwaa, kau sangat imut Kyungsoo-ah." Ucap Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo langsung menggembungkan pipinya.

"Anniya. Aku ini tampan, bukannya imut." Gerutu Kyungsoo membuat semua yang disitu tertawa. Tapi tak sadarkah Kyungsoo bahwa ada seseorang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kekantin." Ajak Baekhyun sambil melangkah keluar yang langsung diikuti oleh Kyungsoo dan kawan-kawan.

Sesampainya dikamarnya, Kyungsoo segera merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuknya yang dialasi seprei bergambar kucing. Matanya menerawang sambil memikirkan kejadian tadi. Selama acara makan siang tadi, Kyungsoo sering sekali menangkap basah Jongin sedang memperhatikannya. Ada apakah gerangan?

Kyungsoo pun akhirnya beranjak menuju kamar mandi setelah membawa pakaiannya. Kyungsoo tidak mau membawa pusing soal kejadian tadi. Mungkin yang diperhatikan Jongin bukan dirinya, tapi orang lain yang mungkin ada dibelakangnya.

...

Jongin melangkah dengan malas memasuki kamarnya. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa sedari tadi ia selalu memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo memang mirip sekali dengan wajah Dio, teman kecilnya dulu yang pindah ke Belanda. Tapi sikap Kyungsoo yang agak kekanakan sangat berbeda dengan sikap Dio yang dewasa didepannya. Entah kenapa sedari tadi Kyungsoo selalu saja bermanja-manja dengan Jongin. Dan hal itu membuat jantung Jongin berdetak kencang dan darahnya berdesir. Sepertinya ia memang mencintai Kyungsoo, tapi ia masih bimbang dengan perasaanya sendiri. Karena, ia sebenarnya juga mencintai Sehun.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, entah kenapa Kyungsoo semakin dekat dengan Jongin. Atau bisa dibilang seperti pdkt. Jongin yang merasa risih akhirnya menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk menjauhinya tanpa perasaan sama sekali.

"Yah hyung, bisakah kau tidak selalu nempel denganku? Memangnya temanmu hanya aku, eoh?" ucap Jongin dengan nada keras membuat Kyungsoo tersentak kaget. Air muka Kyungsoo langsung berubah sedih dan takut membuat Jongin merasa hatinya mencelos.

"Mi-mian Jongin kalo kamu ngerasa risih. Aku gak bakal deket-deketin kamu lagi." Ucap Kyungsoo sebelum ia berlari keluar sekolah. Larinya berhenti disebuah taman indah yang sangat sepi. Kyungsoo memandang sekeliling taman ini, ia ingat, dulu inilah tempatnya bermain dengan Kai. Tempat ini memang khusus dibuat untuk mereka berdua. Kyungsoo pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah pohon cemara yang dulu pernah diukir nama mereka berdua disitu. Dan yah, ukiran itu ternyata masih ada. Kyungsoo meraba ukiran itu dan tersenyum pahit, dimana sosok Kai sekarang? Tak tahukah ia bahwa Kyungsoo merindukannya?

Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya dibawah pohon itu dan menyenderkan badanya ke batang pohon itu dengan perlahan. Dipejamkan kedua matanya menikmati angin semilir yang menyapa wajah putihnya. Helaian rambutnya berterbangan karena terkena angin dan ada angin yang menusuk kulitnya membuat Kyungsoo sedikit kedinginan. Mungkin karena terlalu asik menikmati angin semilir, Kyungsoo pun akhirnya terlelap disitu.

...

Jongin yang merasa tidak enak dengan Kyungsoo pun akhirnya mencarinya diseluruh tempat yang sering mereka kunjungi disekolah. Tapi hasilnya nihil, Jongin sama sekali tidak menemukan Kyungsoo. Akhirnya Jongin pun berjalan menuju taman yang dulu menjadi tempat bermainnya dengan Dio, sesampainya disana, Jongin melihat ada seseorang yang tengah terlelap dibalik pohon cemara. Jongin terlihat bingung karena tidak ada satu orang pun yang pernah kesini kecuali ia dan Dio. Jongin pun dengan perlahan mendekati orang itu dan terkaget melihat orang itu adalah Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo hyung." Gumam Jongin sambil memandang wajah damai Kyungsoo disaat namja itu tertidur. Wajah damai Kyungsoo sangatlah imut, ditambah helaian rambutnya yang berterbangan menambah kesan imut pada diri namja itu. Entah sadar atau tidak, Jongin malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo dan mencium bibir Kyungsoo sekilas takut membangunkan sosok didepannya itu. Jongin pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar taman setelah mengelus surai kelam milik Kyungsoo.

Sejak saat itu hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin agak merenggang. Sampai akhirnya, Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo bertemu di taman dekat sekolah pada waktu liburan musim dingin.

Dikamar Kyungsoo, terlihat pemiliknya sedang sibuk mengobrak-abrik lemarinya. Sepertinya namja itu kebingungan mencari baju yang pantas untuk ia gunakan. Sampai akhirnya, setelah 30 menit mencari baju, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk memakai t-shirt biru, jeans biru, lengkap dengan jaket tebal berwarna hitam dan syal hitam. Setelah izin dengan orang tuanya, Kyungsoo pun berangkat menuju taman didekat sekolahnya. Karena jarak sekolah yang cukup dekat dengan rumahnya, jadi Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk jalan kaki padahal udara diluar sangat dingin.

Sesampainya disana, Kyungsoo pun mendudukan tubuhnya dikursi panjang yang berada disitu dan memutuskan untuk bermain game sambil menunggu Jongin.

...

Jongin terlihat berdiri diluar pintu Lotte World. Ia sedang menunggu kedatangan Sehun. Jongin sudah betekad bahwa ia akan menembak Sehun saat ini juga sebelum semuanya terlambat. Dan akhirnya, Sehun pun datang bersama dengan seorang namja manis bernama Luhan. Seketika Jongin merasakan perasaanya tidak enak disaat melihat mereka bergandengan tangan.

"Halo Jongin-ah." Sapa mereka berdua yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Jongin.

"Oh ya Jongin-ah, kenalkan, ini namjachinguku, Luhan." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum sumringah. Luhan pun menyodorkan tangannya kehadapan Jongin bermaksud untuk menjabat tangan namja itu.

"Ah, Kim Jongin imnida." Ucap Jongin sambil membalas jabatan tangan Luhan. Entah kenapa, Jongin sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit hati ataupun semacamnya disaat Sehun memperkenalkan Luhan sebagai namjachingunya. Apa ia sudah tidak menyukai Sehun lagi?

"Xi Luhan imnida." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Nah Jongin-ah, apa yang ingin kamu sampaikan kepadaku?" tanya Sehun.

"Anniya. Bukan hal penting. Baiklah, aku duluan yah. Aku ada janji dengan seseorang." Ucap Jongin sambil berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan. Jongin menggerutu kenapa ia bisa lupa kalau ia punya janji bertemu dengan Kyungsoo jam 9 tadi, dan sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.30. Apalagi jarak antara kedua tempat itu cukup jauh, untung saja Jongin membawa mobil jadi ia bisa cepat sampai. Tapi sepertinya masalah belum selesai, karena Jongin terjebak macet di perjalanan. Dan sesampainya disana, Jongin agak berlari memasuki taman itu. Sekilas ia melihat siluet seorang namja sedang duduk meringkuk disalah satu kursi, tanpa basa-basi lagi, Jongin pun segera menghampiri namja itu. Kyungsoo yang merasa mendengar ada suara orang mendekat pun mengangkat wajahnya.

"Jongin." Lirih Kyungsoo dengan suaranya yang mulai serak, tapi senyuman tetap terpatri diwajahnya yang pucat. Bibir yang mengulas senyum itu pun juga sudah pucat.

"Hyung." Jongin pun langsung memeluk namja didepannya itu. Sekelebat perasaan bersalah memenuhi rongga hatinya.

"Mianhae." Lirih Jongin yang hanya dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Kyungsoo.

"Gwaenchana. Tidak ada yang salah kok." Tutur Kyungsoo lembut sambil mengelus punggung Jongin.

"Saranghae." Ucap Jongin singkat membuat Kyungsoo tersentak.

"Saranghae Do Kyungsoo. Dio hyung, nan neomu joahae." Ucap Jongin membuat Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya.

"K-kamu Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Jongin.

"Eum." Gumam Jongin membuat Kyungsoo kembali memeluk Jongin.

"Nado. Nado Saranghae." Ucap Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tersenyum –lebih tepatnya smirk-.

"Aku tau itu." Ucap Jongin sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo. Sontak membuat Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Lama mereka larut dalam ciuman penuh cinta itu sampai akhirnya Jongin pun melepaskannya.

"Jongin-ah, dingin." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menarik-narik jaket yang digunakan Jongin. Jongin pun kembali mengeluarkan smirknya dan tiba-tiba menggendong Kyungsoo ala bridal style.

"Baiklah hyung, aku akan menghangatkanmu." Ucap Jongin membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Jinjja? Kajja Jongin-ah." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan polosnya.

Dan untuk kelanjutannya, silahkan readers fikirkan sendiri.

END~


End file.
